Reno the WereMoomba
by LordBahamut'sgirl
Summary: If Reno didn't get hit in the face, he wouldn't be here. If Tifa just accepted that Cloud didn't like her, the Turk wouldn't be hurt. Eventual Cleno.
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: I WAS HOT AND THIRSTY WHEN I WROTE THIS. DO NOT BLAME THE RENT-A-MUSES FROM CANADA. I BROUGHT THIS ON MYSELF.**_

_**A/n: Who would have thought of Reno being a Were-Moomba?**_

**_Disclaimer: You yeah, I own my copy of the game and movie. Nothing else._**

_-- -- --_

Reno was at the beach with his fellow co-workers and his two bosses. Tseng really didn't know how to get a life since he was at Costa Del Sol with two months of paperwork and Rufus trying to drag him away from such vacationing monsters.

Reno also didn't know that Elena had such a dire weakness to martinis. Oh, he will use that to his advantage later. Rude…Rude was acting as the local glomp bag for the chicks that thought he was a native there. If they only knew…

"Hey Reno. You need some sunscreen? You look alittle red on the chest." said Yuffie. Oh yeah, he forgot to mention that Tifa 'invited' all of the only group to defeat Shinra onto RENO'S vacation. Oh yes. Cloud, Cid, Barret, Tifa, Marlene, Denzel, Yuffie, Nanaki, Reeve, and even the ever elusive Vincent was here. Hehehe, Vincent must have been a hard one to drag to this sunny and 'sin-free' place.

"Yeah, can you get my back as I get this?" Yuffie the 'ninja' nodded and both got to work on the sunscreen. Everyone was actually having a good time on the beach. The red head was happy that Tifa was putting her energy into trying to get Cloud into the water.

Cloud didn't seem interested.

The woman didn't seem to get the message and kept trying. As long as she was there and not anywhere near Reno, the Turk was fiiine.

"Okay, done." and Reno waved as the girl walked over to a slightly (pouty?) Vincent in swimming trunks and started rubbing sunscreen on his back as he was getting his arms.

Rude had somehow got away from the big group of girls and plopped next to his partner. Reno smirked at the haggard look and lain on his back for more tanning fun, though he kept an eye on Cloud and Tifa.

Ooh. The big-titted cow was pissed at something that the blond Chocobo said and was stomping to the water. At that moment, Reno would have used all of his two vacation checks to know what Cloud said.

Well, that, and to sate his curiosity about Cloud being a good kisser.

"Dude, stop thinking about his lips. Tifa won't let you near them." Thank you Rude for destroying that happy thought.

"Eh, can't hurt to think about them. Just don't let me drool, okay?" said the red-head in retort. The bald man snorted in laughter and nodded, just going with the flow. The two, one sitting under the sun while the other settled under the umbrella to sip a cold drink.

After awhile, the red head decided he was fried well enough and waved at his dozing friend to tell him he's going to take a nap or something. Rude nodded and let the red head walk away as he finished his drink, braving the girls to get another.

Reno walked into the hotel and went to his room on the third floor. He didn't bother with locking his door since he knew a special trick that prevented intruders from accessing his room. It was from his former master before he had to kill him. That was the way of those who practiced the Shadow Arts.

He walked in, shutting the door with his foot as he shucked his flip-flops. The room was cool and he was getting tired. A nap wouldn't hurt and he didn't have anything planned.

'Vacations are better when you let things happen on their own.' thought Reno as he just plopped onto his bed, moaning when the edge of a book made forceful contact with his stomach. He rolled over and took the book out from under his blankets and looks at the title.

"**The Book on Mythical Beings of Costa Del Sol**" read the red haired Turk aloud, remembering an interesting part about the 'Were-Moomba.' He put the book on the nightstand next to his bed and got comfortable, taking only a minute to let sleep take him.

-- --

Cloud was happy now that Tifa was leaving him alone. It really is worth it to remind Tifa that he was gay. He sighed and turned his face from the ocean to the smoothie hut. What caught his attention was Reno not being where he was ten minutes ago.

'Must have went in' thought the blond as he sipped his long island ice tea. The heady drink would make the casual drinker hit their asses on the floor, but he was an experiment, so he really can't get drunk. But whatever.

He was sipping until Denzel came up and plopped onto the sand, next to Cloud. The brunette was pouting and the blond looked over to see Marlene playing with the native boys.

"Got kicked out of the group?" The boy nodded and sighed.

"They've been wanting her attention ever since we got here. And all she sees is them! What do I need to do?" Cloud smiled and put his drink down. Denzel watched as the blond leaned over and got his bag out.

"Denzel, this is going to be a first for you. That is why I am handing THIS to you. THIS will make Marlene finally see you and not them." He handed the boy the 'THIS' and smiled as the kid started in amazement at the item.

"Re-really? I can?!" Cloud nodded and Denzel smiled in glee, running to the smoothie bar to let him have fun. Yuffie walked up and smiled impishly.

"Is that how you won Tifa's unwanted attention?" Cloud rolled his eyes and smiled lightly as Denzel bought two smoothies, one for him and one for her.

"No, but I have to admit, with the unparallel work I do to get the deliveries from point A to point B, people are paying me well for my services. The workload was starting to overwhelm me to the point that I really needed a day off." It was Yuffie's turn to roll her eyes and sat down next to him.

"He's going to have a hayday with that 100 gil piece you gave him. I doubt he'll be able to spend it all." said the young shinobi as she laid down next to Cloud's beach chair. He smirked with a sudden, mischievous thought and finished off his drink, pouring the ice on Yuffie and got up quickly to run as Yuffie gave chase. The two ran past Vincent, who only muttered about grown men acting like kids.

Rufus sighed as he watched his…brother…get chased by Yuffie for something and looked back to Tseng, deciding that something drastic had to be done about that Turk's inability to take a vacation. And when Rufus is driven to do something drastic, he will do something drastic.

"Okay, as your boss, I order you to move those papers to the side. NOW." Tseng, looking up at the blond, nodded slowly and put the papers to the side, only for him to get splashed by Rufus' ice cold water.

"Sir, what was that for?" Rufus smirked at Tseng's ability to ask a question while commanding him without sounding like it.

"Just getting you wet. Now you can't do any paperwork and I wish for your company to the ocean waters. I know you can swim. I taught you!" Tseng, blushing at the memory, nodded and both got up the go swimming.

Cloud was finally caught and both him and Yuffie were rolling around in the sand and basically wrestling around to prove who would win this little scuffle. It took the better part of 20 minutes for Yuffie to give up and pout as Cloud plopped her butt next to his seat in the sand.

"I don't know about you, but I am going to rest up for tonight. Need to make sure I can outdrink Barret and Cid." Yuffie sighed and got up, shaking her head as the blond got up next to her and smiled.

"Come on. You know you enjoy seeing us get so smashed that you can take our money and spend it on whatever you want. Just leave me with enough to keep paying for my room." Yuffie nodded and both went their separate ways, Yuffie to swim with Tseng and Rufus, Cloud to drag Vincent into their shared room before he gets the nastiest sunburn the likes of which will leave him untouchable for days.

Much as that would implicate that he and Vincent were an item, they were not. Strictly platonic. Besides, everyone knows that Vincent has a thing for the Wutain Turk. Too bad it isn't reciprocated.

"Vincent, I'm gonna rest up. Hope you don't burn." Vincent nodded and went to get changed as Cloud took a shower to get all that sand out. It took about twenty minutes to achieve the impossible, but he did get it all off and out. After he got out, he put on his black boxers and got into bed, wondering where Reno could have gone…

-- --

Reno awoke to screaming next door. Usually he didn't care as long as he wasn't involved. But it only took him a second to realize that it was Tifa and Cloud yelling and carrying on. This was new.

"I can't believe you! Don't you care in the LEAST about me?" Reno got up and went to his door, listening very intently. This may get him some blackmail.

"Love you? No. Think of you as a sister and friend? Yes. And I will NOT go through another argument about it. Now kiss off! I'm gay and for some strange reason, PROUD of it."

ER?!

"Cloud! Stop lying to yourself and admit that you DO care about me. I won't hate you for it. Really I won't." The Turk could only guess what was going to happen next, but it came to no surprise for him that he heard a smack, a yell of anger, and Tifa the Big titted bimbo stomping down the hall.

The REAL surprise was what Cloud heard after the woman was out of hearing range.

"Stupid, big titted cow…" Reno felt the same damn way about Tifa, but he never expected to hear the phrase from CLOUD of all people.

Though Reno wanted to talk to the blond about that, he stayed put and let Cloud leave first. Can't have the guy of his daydreams know that a lowly Turk wanted him. That could ruin everything!

After about ten minutes of waiting at the door, Reno knew it was clear and decided to go to the bar to get a few drinks. He got up and changed into a white button-up, pair of khaki shorts, and slipped his sandals on. It was quick, easy, and soft on the sunburns.

He went out, noting to his surprise, that Cloud's room was only across the hall from his and he roomed with Vincent. Oh, that would be a lovely treat…whatever.

He left the room and walked down the stairs. For some strange reason that Tseng can very much guess, Reno hated elevators. And this hate started when the Seventh Sector plate came down. Yeah, let it be known that Reno of the Turks wasn't COMPLETELY heartless. But it did go on vacation when he goes to work.

He got to the bar and sat down in the back of the place, giving his order to the waitress as Rude walked in and sat down, making his order through gritted teeth.

"I take it the girls couldn't resist you." At Rude's nod, Reno cackled and narrowly dodged a punch to the arm.

"Come on! I know you enjoyed it a lot. Besides, if you buy Elena a martini, she'll be yours for the taking." The bald man snorted and took his drink when the waitress returned. Reno took his and paid for both drinks, sipping the Russian screwdriver.

It was exactly ten minutes after the first sip that Cloud walked in with a slightly burnt to a crisp Vincent and the annoying Yuffie. They went to the bar and got drinks, Yuffie flipping the guy off for not letting her have a margarita. And this went on for about two hours, with Reno getting more smashed and Yuffie using Cid's words on the barkeep.

Then Tifa ruined the happy moment by appearing. Or more precisely, by punching Reno in the face.

"YOU FILTHY BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT?!" Rude fended the Mad Cow off the red head as the rest of the Turks suddenly appeared and got Reno away from the area. That was sudden. Did he say something?

Cloud had also gotten up and was helping Rude with the Mad Cow. Along with Vincent and Yuffie and Cid. Whoa, where did Cid come from??

"Tifa, get ahold of yourself. He's drunk and probably doesn't even know he SAID anything. And where the hell you get off with PUNCHING him?!" They were…standing up for him? And what did he say?!

"You said that you really wanted to kiss Cloud on those oh so soft looking lips. You were making him blush." said Elena as she wiped Reno's bloody nose with a rag. That was when Reno slightly paled abit and made the blond woman laugh.

The fight continued on until Reno had enough.

"I'm going to go to bed now. Laters.." He left very quickly, not caring that it was almost nine o'clock and he usually didn't go to sleep until five in the morning. All he really did, though, was run out of the bar, hotel, and town. Mainly to a forest a good five miles away. And to an event that will change him.

For better or worse.

-- --

Cloud was pissed, mainly at Tifa. He really didn't want that hag to ruin his vacation but she did anyway! Now, after telling her off, slapping her in the face, and even PUNCHING her in her face, she finally got the damn hint and cried to Barret.

Good.

Now, Reno wasn't in his room, he wasn't in the hotel…not at the beach…

"Mister! Your red haired friend went to the forest! It's very dangerous at night in these parts." Cloud nodded at the boy and ran to find the Turk and bring him back. Before something happens.

-- --

Reno was walking down a well-used path in the dark forest, just following where ever it will lead too. The red head really wanted to kill that cow, bash his head in and sew his mouth shut. Well, he wasn't drunk anymore…

And he also realized that he forgot all his stuff in his room. Including his EMR. Great. Can this possibly get any better?!

He walked into a clearing and plopped by a tree, cursing his luck and everything that made up Karma. He REALLY hated Karma.

As he continued to rant mentally to himself, he didn't notice a sound…a growling noise that didn't sound like any monster in the area. It only took him a second to realize that he wasn't alone. But it was already, WAY too late.

A moomba jumped out of the nearest bushes and was on him, it's fangs sinking deep into his throat as its claws ripped at his tender flesh. Reno really didn't know what the hell just happened, just that whatever it was, it wasn't letting go and he was starting to lose his motor reflexes. The more Reno tried every trick in the book to get it off, the tighter it clung to him, almost piercing his esophagus and air pipe. But the loss of blood was starting to take effect and Reno actually began to fear that he was going to die. Die a painful death..

He didn't see Cloud run up and somehow get the creature off. He didn't see the blond try to heal him, only for the magic to be ineffective. He didn't see the man take out his phone to call help. And the last thing he would not hear, was Cloud's whisper.

"Please don't die…"

_**--**_

_**Well, this is my first chap on this. Tell me what you think. Tell me if there is something I can improve on. Tell me if you even LIKE it. Tell me and I'll shut up. To all you weirdos that need inspiration. With love!**_


	2. If Reno could bet

_**Warning: I am not responsible for anything my fingers type. They all have their own idea and I can't help it. **_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned this, I wouldn't be here. Period.**_

_**A/N: I know I should be doing my other stories, but this also has priority, so kick off bugga! **_

Reno didn't know what to think when he looked up at the hospital ceiling. But maybe that was because he was in MAJOR pain and he felt inept at breathing. Thank the gods they had those face masks at those good hospitals. And those beeping machines. He liked them more. They told him that he was alive and still had a beating heart.

He looked over to the side and saw his boss and the President talking in hushed voices in one corner. Cid and Yuffie were in the hallway out of the room, talking to someone out of sight, and good old Vinnie V. was looking at a sleeping Cloud in a chair on the other side of the room.

…Why was Cloud there?

He looked at everyone until Vincent and Tseng looked over at him. They saw him and Tseng went to the doctor, probably to inform him that he was awake.

"Ah, Mister Kiribani. How are you?" Dumb question, dude.

"Like shit…call me Reno, okay?" The old man nodded and started a series of tests on the red-head, making sure the air mask was off before letting the red-head speak, asking if anything hurt a lot or not. Reno answered the questions truthfully and when it was all said and done…he got no answer. That was also when Vincent woke Cloud up by kicking the blond's foot.

The doctor talked to Rufus and Tseng, but not to Reno, the victim of whatever the hell it was that attacked him. And said victim felt stupid for leaving his weapon behind and not sensing that thing there in the first place. But that was in the past, now he was going to pay for it now. Too bad this also helped ruin his vacation.

"Um…this gonna take a while? Cuz there is a vacation that is screaming my name and the same goes for the rest of us bastards." The doctor didn't look at Reno happily, so the red-head guessed he may get stuck there for awhile now. Damn you, ya thingamabob!

"Well, I would like for you to stay here for another two days so that I can run more tests. I'm afraid your vacation is going to be on hold at the moment." Reno shot his boss a helpless look, only for the guy to shrug and Rufus to sigh.

So much for helping your buds out…

Reno pouted and settled back onto the bed. This was going so well too. But what attacked him? Something red…something…Moomba?

"Well, since I'm not going to go anywhere, can anyone tell me what attacked me and why you are all giving me that weird look? I don't think it attacked me THAT badly." Now that Reno thought about it, he was feeling better and better every minute. What the hell?

"Well, Mr. Kiribani, I'm afraid you've been attacked by something we call…a Were-Moomba. I know it sounds ridiculous, but you are healing at a tremendous rate. I need to keep you for those two days to make sure you don't have any other infectious diseases or viruses. The Moomba population is alittle low as is. With the death of the one that attacked you, I feel that they will get desperate. They are an intelligent species and they've been known to resort to drastic measures. Attacking Mr. Kiribani is one attempt that they will use to rebound their population."

The people were silent as the doctor waved for a nurse to draw some blood from Reno. The information was very weird, insane, and logically ironic. Reno didn't feel like laughing though. A WERE-MOOMBA?! That chapter in that book he read wasn't interesting anymore.

"Okay, so I might be a Were-Moomba. Do I go nuts on a full moon and desire to run naked in the streets?" The red head clearly heard Cid say, "He don't need help with the last part.." and that prompted the red-head to hit him with a pillow to the face.

"I heard that!" Cid, after catching the pillow, was wide eyed as Vincent took the pillow from the pilot and returned it to Reno.

"It seems your abilities are already being heightened." The doctor nodded and sighed.

"You will become a full Were-Moomba in three days. It doesn't have anything to do with the moon and you will not be getting urges to run about like an animal. You will be in full control the entire time, except for the change." Reno nodded and sighed, plopping his head on the pillow that Vincent put back. This was going to mess up everything.

"This better not be painful. My vacation's ruined as it is." The others chuckled and Rude shook his head. Rufus didn't know what to think of his younger Turk being a were-SOMETHING. This may prove interesting.

If he only knew.

Tseng was curious how this was going to affect the young man's latent gifts for murder. Being a practitioner for the Shadow Arts, he was deadly enough as is, but what would a Were-Moomba's innate traits do to the abilities, if not make them more dangerous.

Elena knew that the Moomba itself was adorable, but Reno as a WERE-MOOMBA? Oh, that was making her inner fan girl go SQUEEE! Reno now had to fear her and her overabundance of 'cutesy things'.

Rude, knowing what Elena was planning, was thinking of various ways of hiding Reno. And Reno WILL be needing his help on that.

The rather large group was talking until the doctor and nurse shooed them out, telling them that he needs to rest and they can visit him later. And Reno spent the rest of his day cursing the Moomba.

-- -- --

Cloud was wondering why Vincent was eyeing that book in his hands. They were in Reno's room , and it looked like the red-head was reading it before it happened. Cloud thought it ironic that the bookmarked part was about Moombas.

"Vincent, what are you reading?" The gunner didn't answer. The blond was getting curious, so he got up and tried to look over Vincent's shoulder. Cloud will remind people now of the height difference between him and Vincent. The gunner is a good half a foot taller than Cloud, so it was pointless to read over the broody guy's shoulder.

"This book is rather informative about these Moombas. And it is simply difficult to see that lout be anything remotely…cute." Cloud knew his hearing was failing him now. Did Vincent just say that the Moombas in general were…cute?

"Who are you and what have you done with Vincent? I want him back now." The gunner looked at Cloud like he grew a second head.

"Cloud, why are you asking that? Is it that shocking that I know what the word 'cute' means?" The blond nodded and the raven haired man sighed.

"Cloud, as much as it is strange of me, I DO have a personality. I just refuse to exhibit it most of the time." That was when the blond sighed and went back to trying to read over Vincent's shoulder, only to fail. Vincent, seeing that Cloud was trying to read what the book said, sighed, closed it, and used the book to hit the blond on the head.

"You can have it after I am done. Now go away or I'll get Cerberus on you." Cloud…a victim of Vincent's unusual personality. He should have known.

"Okay, okay. I'll wait. But if you aren't done with it when I get out of the shower, you owe me thirty gil for drinks." Vincent nodded and shooed the blond off to the showers. The gunner opened the book to continue what he was reading and decided that he needed glasses to read the horribly fine print.

"How in the holy hell did he read this?" asked the raven haired man as he took his glasses out of his cape. And the evening goes on…

After Reno got out of the hospital, he was given a clean bill of health and a pamphlet on what to look out for since he was a full blown Were-Moomba. Though for some reason he hasn't changed yet. He didn't know that chocolate was an extremely potent aphrodisiac for Moombas. And he was a well known chocolate fiend.

"Oh great…there goes my raids on Rufus's stash…" moaned the red-head as he walked to the hotel. He waved at the inn keeper and walked to his room, still reading the booklet and walking into his room, ignoring Barret's malignant glares as he entered through the door and shut it with a foot. As he finished the last sentence, Rude walked in and smiled at his partner.

"I've been looking for you. Cloud has invited us to a poker game." Seeing that as a challenge that had yet to go away, Reno smiled and dropped the booklet on his bed.

"Then let the games begin."

Reno was sitting at one of the big tables, playing poker with Reeve, Cid, Vincent, Rude, Elena, Rufus, and Cloud, drink in hand, and a nice big pile of chips in front of him. Or that had been the picture a moment ago.

"I'm gonna go all in. Who's up?" Reno, the cockiest bastard this side of the ocean.

"I will" said Vincent as he pushed all of his chips to the middle. Reeve was starting to sweat a bit. Cloud put in half, citing that he was being on the safe side. Rude, Rufus, Cid, and reluctantly Reeve put in a good portion of their chips in the middle.

Elena was too drunk to stay in her chair anymore, so Tseng took her to her room.

They were in their chairs, air tense, eyes darting from one face to another, faces giving barely a flinch, (Except Vincent's. He is GOOD).

Reeve was the first and only to fold. Cloud, however, was different. He put down a pair of fives. And was beaten by Rufus with all four fours. Who, in turn, was beaten by Cid with a three of a kind, and he was beaten by Rude, holding a straight hand. Rude was defeated though, by Reno, who had a flush, and was about to take all the chips when Vincent put down a royal flush, crushing the red-headed Turk and taking all the chips with him.

"And there is something to be said about 'vampires being rich'. I do expect you to uphold to your end of the deal." Reno hit the floor when Vincent reminded him of an agreement prior to the game.

"Fine. Fine…I'll buy the next round of drinks. I can't believe this…" He waved the waitress over to get a second round of drinks. The others laughed and joked as Reno reshuffled the cards. It was about the same time that Reno got punched the first time by Tifa a couple of days ago, when Barret stormed in and went over to attack Reno.

That was a mistake.

Reno didn't even flinch when he jumped up out of his seat, spun around to face the guy, dunked under the meaty arm, and delivered a nasty kick to the large man's head. Tseng, noticing this, was both stunned and amazed that Reno was able to do that in a very short span of time.

Cloud, though, was worried that Reno might be slowly becoming a Moomba, since his green eyes blazed with life and the pupils turned a violent red as he attacked Barret. In self-defense, of course.

And the one kick knocked the big guy out.

"Um…who's gunna carry that big ass's ass outta here? I would break my back if I did…" muttered Cid as they got up to look at Barret.

No one volunteered until Reno, getting fed up, simply picked him up and stopped.

"Um…is he supposed to feel light?" That stunned the others more so. Were-Moombas are strong? Well, it would explain why Cloud had one hell of a time to get that thing off of Reno.

Cloud decided that he would 'help' Reno get Barret back to his room and play referee if Tifa came out. Tifa will now be mainly unable to hit the Turk now, simply with how fast he had gotten.

They dragged the large guy back to his room and found it strangely empty. Thinking nothing of it then, they left Barret on the sofa and left the room.

"Okay, you moved really fast. I wonder if Moombas move that fast in real life…" muttered Cloud, only for Reno to pop him upside the head.

"Dude, if I had a second, I wouldn't have been in the hospital for three days. They are fast little bastards." Cloud nodded and the two started talking about things as they made their way back to the bar. That wasn't to be, however, since Yuffie came out of nowhere and pounced Cloud.

And that was also when Reno heard the longest paragraph known to man-kind spoken in one breath and in three seconds.

"Did you understand that?" Cloud shook his head and the ninja sighed.

"I said that Rufus called the poker game off because someone is having a HUGE bonfire party! And he wants all of us to join!" Reno knew Yuffie better than that. The Wutai girl conned the President to going so that she would get in and get booze.

"Well, since the poker game is officially over, wanna party like an insane idiot around an oversized campfire that will see more than three toes?" asked Cloud as Yuffie led the two out the hotel lobby. Reno nodded and both went onto the sandy beach, looking at the massive fire blazing with life and gasoline.

"Yeah, this oughta be fun. I'm game." And both went to the fire, intending to have some fun before their time was up.

At that time, Vincent was trying to will himself to actually talk to someone besides the hyperly insane Yuffie. At that moment, a drunk CID would be a great person to talk to. But he's too busy singing with a drunk Rude. And both were horrible.

Rufus was watching Cloud wrestle with Reno over a chair, only to lose it to a martini-induced stupor stumbling Elena. And the others were either too busy talking and getting drunk, or trying to drown in the ocean. Except Tseng. He was watching his boss with an exasperated look on his normally emotionless face. How is that possible?

And now that he thought about it, why IS Rufus watching Cloud like a protective older brother? This bore investigating. And Vincent will do just that.

But that will be after Rufus notices Tseng's look and mutters something to the Wutian. Vincent really was starting to get curious now, and Galian was also wondering what connection does those two have.

But, for now, he will deal with a slowly darkening night and an increasingly chatty Yuffie.

--

After the two wrestling fiends realized that Elena took the chair and had passed out, they resorted to sitting on the sand and bet on who would burn their toes. So far, Reno won twice and Cloud one three times. Mainly because Cid was that drunk and Cloud knew it.

"Okay, My turn. Yuffie, and it would be what little hair she doesn't shave off." Reno was confident in this. But Cloud would prove the victor again.

"Nah, I say Reeve and it will be part of his foot." Cloud was betting on Reeve mainly because some really drunk girls got the really, REALLY drunk Reeve to try and hula with them. And like Cloud had predicted, Reeve's foot slipped and he got sober really quick.

With Rude being a 'friend', (The guy was the only one not drunk and still had his car keys with him) he took Reeve to the hospital and Rufus finally shouted that they should stop getting drunk near the fire. Cid was going to protest, but he fell onto the sand and passed out.

"There goes the strongest drunk on the planet. May he rest until morning, when the sun shine's wrath wreck havoc on his head." Cloud, Reno and a few others gathered around Cid and pretended to attend his 'Funeral' before letting the ex-Turk take him to his room.

"Well, it's close to midnight and maybe we aught to turn in before the coast guard gets us for being morons while drunk," said Cloud as he stood up, swaying abit and giggling as Reno got up and helped the blond stay standing.

"Yeah, and we can't forget the morning ritual to the Porcelain God." Cloud nodded as both walked, or in the blond's case, stagger and sway, to the hotel and up the elevator. Reno didn't like being in the damn vertical coffin, but for Cloud, he'll deal.

As the door to the hall opened, both walked out and went to Reno's room. Cloud didn't know the difference, but hey, Reno didn't want him to pass out on the floor and Vincent step on him. Besides, Reno forgot where Cloud's room was and wasn't sober enough to care. And when Vincent comes looking, he's going to have a laughing fit. Assuming that the guy can laugh.

In the morning, they find out that he COULD laugh.

-- --

Reno was in the kitchen, having heaved his guts into the toilet, feeling only in the mood for just black coffee, and waiting for Cloud's stomach to do the same. Guy must have ingested a lot. But the guy was actually drunk, so he must have had enough to kill three behemoths.

"You would think he would have heaved it all up by now…" muttered Vincent as he made himself some weird smelling coffee.

"Guy was actually drunk. He's got a lot in there. So, what on Ifrit's hellfire throne gave you the power to laugh? And loudly?" Vincent smirked. He really liked scaring the crap out of people, mainly Cloud since the boy seemed to have gotten soft.

"My mother and partly my father, when he wasn't on some dig. Why is Cloud in your bed and you on the sofa? I thought his room was across from yours." Reno went red in the face as he tried to find the reason his brain had last night.

"Uh…I was drunk so I didn't remember?" Cloud walked in with a death glare at the beer bottle on the table, then got himself a black coffee.

"Cloud, if I may ask, what are you going to do today?" The blond shrugged and sipped his coffee, needing to evolve from Bear-mon to Cloud-Human.

"Well, there is only three days before the vacation is over and I am officially a Turk again. What do you have planned?" asked Reno to Vincent.

'Try and win Tseng's affections if I only knew how.' was Vincent's thought, but he said, "See what trouble the others are causing since vacations tend to make even Cid act like high schoolers going to Cancun." Reno looked at Vincent as the gunner put his empty cup in the sink and walked out of the hotel room.

"Well, good luck with that. And tell Yuffie that she owes me fifty gil for what she stole from my pocket from last night BEFORE I got drunk." The Gunner nodded and left. Cloud finished evolving in the kitchen after he finished his cup and decided to pay Barret a visit to see what damage has been done from last night.

"Laters" said Cloud as he walked out of the room and down a few doors. Reno had merely nodded, content that the blond wasn't upset that he spent the night in the red-head's bed.

As the morning got brighter, it was little wonder that hearing Cid curse anything that shined wasn't really unexpected. And Reno just knew that this day would bring about a change…whether it be his physical one or not remains to be seen.

And the day went on.

-- --

_**As I have said before, this has priority too, and besides, This fic is getting reviewed a lot. Strange since the last time I posted something that wasn't even remotely related, I got like three reviews for this fic. How does THAT work? But anyway, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! And please keep them comin'! I needz themz!**_


End file.
